<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>O Conde de Roma by GabrieleSnape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294886">O Conde de Roma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrieleSnape/pseuds/GabrieleSnape'>GabrieleSnape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>British Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adultery, F/M, McCroryman, RicCrory, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrieleSnape/pseuds/GabrieleSnape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan Rickman permanecia com os olhos fixos em Helen McCrory, enquanto a música soava alto pelo ambiente. Estava alheio ao que ocorria a sua volta, quando sua mente desenhava uma série de cenários em que a convidaria para encenar uma peça planejada e escrita por ele. Será que ela aceitaria? Era uma dúvida que o torturara, sobretudo, pelo fato de que se conheciam a pouco mais de um mês... mesmo que não se largassem e seus níveis de amizade tivessem se elevado exponencialmente, desde as gravações da cena do Voto Perpétuo e a sua ida ao teatro para assisti-la em mais uma interpretação visceral, não queria soar invasivo ou estranho. Infelizmente, era o que se podia chamar de proibida, em muitos níveis, qualquer tentativa de real aproximação entre os dois.</p><p>Plágio é crime!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Helen McCrory/Alan Rickman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Primeiro Ato - A proposta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carros passavam rapidamente de um lado ao outro, enquanto uma multidão se aglomerava próximo ao tapete vermelho de mais uma premiação. Repórteres, fotógrafos, cinegrafistas... cenas sempre iguais que apenas se somavam ao longo dos anos em que se dedicara a carreira de ator. Particularmente, não gostava daquilo. Queria paz, o silêncio sendo rompido somente pelo som da risada e da voz dos amigos próximos. Porém, era o um dos deveres de seu ofício e o cumpriria com perfeição, como sempre fizera. Respirando fundo, sorriu, acenou, conversou e respondeu as inúmeras perguntas que lhe eram feitas quanto as expectativas de receber o troféu de melhor ator. Um reconhecimento por todo o seu empenho e expertise televisionado para o mundo inteiro. Era complicado quando o seu lugar de segurança era o pé no chão do palco, nas profundezas do teatro, respirando o mesmo ar que o seu público e não no distanciamento frio proporcionado por uma tela.<br/>
Entrando no grande salão, Alan Rickman olhou mais uma vez para o próprio terno, abrindo os botões do paletó. Com os movimentos mais livres, avistou as mesas em que os convidados se sentariam, sendo conduzido por staff até o lugar que lhe fora reservado. Agradecendo a pessoa, se acomodou, avistando, ao longe, Helen McCrory com uma das mãos no rosto e um falso sorriso de aprovação. Embora se conhecessem há menos de três meses, sabia bem quando aquela mulher estava entediada e simulava uma profunda atenção. Era brilhante... usava os seus conhecimentos de atuação até mesmo para ser educada com aqueles que não mereciam nem meio segundo do seu tempo. A contemplava tão atentamente que, distante, a observou se arrepiar. Vislumbrando o seu entorno, massageando a nuca discretamente, enxergou o seu observador e sorriu abertamente.<br/>
A música soava alto, ao mesmo tempo em que, Helen pedia licença aos demais para se afastar um pouco. Iria cumprimentar Alan de qualquer maneira. Não se permitiria perder um instante que fosse tão perto de alguém responsável por sua felicidade. Mesmo que ainda não compreendesse a forma, bastava o profundo entendimento de que, ele, sempre a escutava com verdadeira admiração e interesse. Desconhecia ocasião em que tivesse sido desmerecida ou desconsiderada, por aquele homem tão maravilhoso e gentil, quando se julgava insuficiente para o brilhantismo dele.<br/>
Por sua vez, Alan ficou um pouco alheio ao que sucedia a sua volta. Sua mente desenhava inúmeros cenários em que a convidaria para encenar uma peça escrita por ele. Refletia se aquele texto não era por demais bobo ou infantil ou se, após ler o texto, aceitaria interpretar um papel como o que ele cogitara lhe destinar... era uma dúvida que o torturava. Não imaginada que os níveis de amizade que atingiram pudessem ser capazes de apagar qualquer possibilidade de parecer invasivo ou estranho. Helen era visceral e se entregava demais aos personagens que lhe eram ofertados. A sua entrega violenta, vívida e apaixonada, o fascinava em níveis que beiravam o terreno perigoso e proibitivo de outros modos de aproximação mais íntima. Queria vagar, impunemente, por aquelas curvas secretas e doces. Sentir aqueles lábios incendiando junto aos seus. Contudo, será que era isso que ela também desejava? Porque sempre a preocupação, quando se tratava daquela mulher, era tão grande?<br/>
- Um tostão por cada ideia que passa pela sua cabeça neste momento – disse, sorrindo gentil, se aproximando lentamente de Alan. Aproveitando que, ainda se encontrava sozinho, se sentou ao seu lado, tomando um gole do champanhe borbulhante de sua taça.<br/>
- Depende, o que está preparada para ouvir, Hell – retribuiu, manifestando a felicidade que vivenciava naquele átimo furtivo, dando e recebendo um leve beijo na bochecha. Tão próximos, que as suas respirações se chocavam e o hálito quente, alcóolico dos lábios vermelhos, lhe embriagavam.<br/>
- Hmmm... sobre o que é exatamente? – perguntou ansiosa, se avizinhando um pouco mais, para escutar com desvelo e cuidado cada palavra que seria dita. Com Alan, ela sempre percebeu que poderia agir livremente, sem necessitar de convenções sociais ou atos de mera educação. Era simples e fácil como se analisavam, tornando tudo mais explícito, cru e real.<br/>
- Eu posso lhe refutar, minha cara... só que, na verdade, eu quero lhe fazer um convite bastante peculiar e gostaria de saber o que consideraria a respeito dele – falou calmamente, disfarçando a ansiedade, sentindo o ar quente lhe cortar a espinha. Era uma sensação que se acostumara a sentir todas as vezes que estava tão próximo. Principalmente, quando suas mãos se tocaram, uma onda de eletricidade atravessou cada célula do seu corpo, não passando desapercebidamente pelo olhar atento e curioso que lhe era lançado.<br/>
- Pare de mistério, diga logo, Alan! Eu estou ficando ansiosa – afirmou, com os seus olhos castanhos brilhando intensamente, o encarando tão compenetradamente que parecia disposta a lhe sugar a alma. Quem sabe, um dia, não o faria? Quando ambos pudessem abandonar as máscaras, os disfarces e se entregarem ao que eram legitimamente. A mais pura essência pagã que os constituía como iguais. Celtas, de sangue galês, perdidos em um mundo cruel e punitivo.<br/>
- Se trata de uma peça de teatro e... – segredando em tom baixo, com a voz se arrastando quente e rouca. Mais próximos, cochichando, seus bafejos se unindo audaciosamente. Ainda com os lábios entreabertos, inseguros, se afastaram trocando sorrisos tímidos e olhares cumplices. O não-dito, frequentemente, expunham a transparência absoluta de sentimentos inconfessáveis.<br/>
- Eu aceito – declarou em um impulso, sem esperar por qualquer continuidade, deixando que sua respiração ainda o inebriasse por mais alguns momentos. Já se encontrava, suficientemente, encantada e arrebatada pelo cheiro, pela presença, pelo jeito carinhoso com que Alan sempre a tratava. Era tão doce que, o melhor, era se afastar. Se erguendo para retornar à mesa que lhe fora destinada e se sentar ao lado do marido, se despediu. Alan a olhava ainda com o ar preso nos pulmões sem assimilar o que mais diria para que ficasse um pouco mais.<br/>
- Hell... – a segurou pelo pulso, gentilmente, para que voltasse e lhe desse mais alguns minutos de atenção. Não se importava que os outros que compartilhariam com ele, aquele espaço, já haviam chegado. Na verdade, a única pessoa com pela qual se interessava, estava ali, parada na sua frente aguardando o que argumentaria. O silêncio se estabeleceu, deixando ambos desconfortáveis pela ausência de qualquer novo assunto. Declarações eram nulas quando frases, locuções e enunciados eram incapazes de definir seus reais propósitos.<br/>
- Amor... eu já aceitei, não se preocupe com isso. No entanto, exijo que me surpreenda! Lembre-se que não é meia garrafa de vinho que me fará sentar diante das suas exigências – expressou o acariciando no rosto. Com os olhos fechados, Alan apreciou aqueles breves instantes de afagos intermináveis, fazendo com que Helen suspirasse baixinho. Amava quando demonstrava tais reações perante os mais simples gestos que ela lhe proporcionava. Cativamente extasiada, o acercou, encostando os lábios nos dele em um beijo rápido.<br/>
- Não me provoque – falou, quase se levantando para agarra-la ali mesmo e a tomar para si, diante de todos os que ali se encontravam. Sua frase exigente e imperativa não passou distraidamente pelos demais, que acompanhavam o desenrolar do tema.<br/>
- Eu não estou provocando você, Alan Rickman... na verdade, nem comecei a tentar – sussurrou no ouvido dele, com uma sinceridade cortante, que o fez arregalar os olhos a olhando sem ter a capacidade de esboçar qualquer comentário. Quando queria, ela o chocava e o desarmava, jogando com as asserções, como uma criança arremessando os dados. Assim como ficou tão perto, em segundo, já estava tão longe... de qualquer maneira, tais atitudes, o fizeram ter a mais absoluta certeza de que O Conde de Roma, encontrara a sua Florista perfeita.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Segundo Ato – A Leitura</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uma semana se passara, desde aquele dia em que conversaram tão pouco, mas que disseram tanto um ao outro. A vida transcorria a passos apressados, em meio ao caos diário dos compromissos e afazeres, tornando difícil se encontrarem para a primeira leitura do texto. Pelo telefone, os assuntos se estendiam por horas e horas entre os dois, transformando a distância mais fácil de lidar. Alan explicara, detalhadamente, que se tratava de um grande esboço e o quanto estava aberto para receber todas as sugestões possíveis. Rindo, do outro lado da linha, empolgada com o que escutava, Helen apenas enfatizou o quanto queria ver todo o edifício ruir. Certamente, o encheria de questionamentos, apontamentos e se mostraria rebelde diante de toda aquela ordenação tranquila e lógica. Às vezes, ele tinha quase a profunda convicção de que, aquela mulher, nascera para desestruturar as suas definições tão estabelecidas. Pelo menos, era o que acreditava ser a explicação mais lógica para o que vinha acontecendo desde o exato momento em que a viu pela primeira vez.<br/>Seu coração batia forte, acelerado pela expectativa da chegada, quanto tempo mais Helen demoraria? Ao som dos trovões, que estremeciam tudo à distância, ouviu o interfone tocar e a voz dela soar do outro lado. Foram minutos, talvez segundos, até que a campainha anunciou a proximidade esperada. Sentiam tanto a ausência um do outro, que bastou Alan abrir a porta, que os corpos se chocaram em um abraço apertado, necessitado e urgente. Precisavam dos risos, do som da voz, das longas horas envolvidos em temas que demonstravam a enorme afinidade existente, o todo que sempre proporcionava uma doce recordação futura. Do lado de fora, os primeiros pingos de chuva começaram a bater contra os vidros da janela. Calmo, lento, intenso... as nuvens escuras proporcionavam o ambiente ideal para os pensamentos que rondavam as suas mentes.<br/>- Alan, eu peço desculpas pela demora, foi difícil conseguir vir aqui antes para tratarmos das suas ideias e dialogarmos tranquilamente – começou a se explicar, enquanto se sentava no sofá e acendia um cigarro. Alan apenas a observava dando um leve sorriso, antes de dar início ao tema que a levara até lá. <br/>- Eu compreendo que tenha outras ocupações. Não deve ser fácil cumprir tantos compromissos com duas crianças tão pequenas – comentou virando os olhos em direção à janela molhada, como se quisesse analisar o tempo turbulento que contrastava com o ambiente calmo de seu apartamento.<br/>- Sinceramente, não faço ideia se o meu caos diário é mais difícil do que essa sua vida de asceta bíblico – Helen retorquiu, dando uma risada alta, erguendo as sobrancelhas como se o desafiasse. Alan riu em retribuição, voltando a sua atenção a ela novamente. <br/>	- Sei que está ansiosa, mas... – não concluiu a frase, fazendo apenas um gesto de negação com a cabeça. Antes de se levantar e pedir para que aguardasse um pouco, seus olhos se fixaram por alguns breves segundos no anel de titânio em torno do dedo fino e pequeno. Pensou no quanto seria feliz se fosse ele quem estivesse representado ali.<br/>	- Al... não esqueça de uma coisa. Quando achamos que somos somente servos, na verdade, nos tornamos os maiores mestres – argumentou enigmática, como se tivesse acompanhado todas as ponderações que giravam dentro da mente dele ao se afastar. </p><p>Alguns minutos se passaram até que Alan voltou para a sala com algumas folhas de papel na mão, relendo atentamente. Sua postura insegura fez com que Helen se erguesse e parasse ao seu lado, para ver do que se tratava. Com a mão pousada no ombro dele, na atitude incentivadora, o encarou como se esperasse que o texto fosse dito em voz alta. <br/>- Você, realmente, quer ouvir isso? – a questionou, recebendo como resposta um sinal de concordância silenciosa, o puxando para que se sentasse ao seu lado e começasse logo a vocalizar as palavras ali escritas.<br/>- Vamos lá, então... "Durante uma longa viagem, por uma estrada cercada por árvores e o vento fresco da primavera, uma jovem com (cerca de 20 anos) tudo olhava com curiosidade. Imersa em seus próprios pensamentos, a bela e reclusa, parecia viver em algum mundo completamente alheio ao que a cercava. Seus pais, por sua vez, se preocupavam muito com isso... ela nunca se interessara por nenhum dos rapazes dos vilarejos em que moraram, mesmo quando estes ainda insistissem em cortejá-la" – iniciou a leitura dos primeiros parágrafos sob o olhar atento e quase inquisitivo... Helen estava quase beirando o desespero para enchê-lo de perguntas, mas se segurava por conta da curiosidade de saber o restante.  <br/>- Estou pensando aqui, querido... o começo bom e dá a entender que se trata de um romance, mas eu não sei... parece que falta alguma coisa. Envolvimento, paixão, um propósito... entende? – argumentava com uma das mãos no rosto, com um semblante pensativo, como se várias ideias estivessem surgindo enquanto falava.<br/>- O que você me sugere? – perguntou Alan, esperando pelas sugestões que viriam e que, Helen, apenas esperava o momento certo para revelar.<br/>- Amor... você deveria colocar assim, antes da primeira aparição do Conde... "Quando a jovem chegou ao burgo de camponeses, próximo a Roma, ela e a família se instalaram nas proximidades de um dos mercados existentes. Foram dias difíceis os que viveram nos primeiros meses de vivência na Itália. Se estabelecer em um lugar novo e se adequar aos costumes locais, nunca era fácil" – acrescentou, apontando em que ponto deveria ser acrescentado esses detalhes. Mesmo que nunca se tornasse de fato uma peça teatral, a experiência de trocarem ideias, era tão rica que fazia tudo valer a pena. <br/>- Diz isso por experiência própria ou mero fruto da sua cabecinha bonita, Hell? – questionou, recebendo em troca um leve tapa no ombro e o falso revirar de olhos em desaprovação. <br/>- Jamais revelarei as minhas fontes, meu caro. Além disso, isso soma a parte em que você escreveu: "A jovem começou a vender flores, aos finais de semana, pela manhã. Nesses dias, seguia a Roma, carregando sua cesta, indo desde as pequenas casas até os maiores castelos" – seguiu mostrando os trechos comentados, para que seguisse as suas ideias. Foi nesse instante que notou que Alan a encarava com um meio sorriso no rosto.<br/>- O que eu falei de errado? – perguntou o olhando desconfiava. Rindo alto, tentou negar que ela se equivocara ou cometera alguma gafe... contudo, era tarde, Helen seguia com um semblante de dúvida muito claro. Era como se quisesse obriga-lo a revelar... e conseguiria.<br/>- Não é nada demais, eu juro. É só que eu fiquei imaginando você, magra desse jeito, carregando uma cesta enorme e cheia de flores – disse com sinceridade, corando um pouco pela maneira com que era analisado para ver se não estava tentando enganá-la. Diante daquele silêncio que se estabeleceu, decidiu questiona-la se poderia dar prosseguimento e recebeu um aceno positivo para seguir com a leitura.<br/>- Onde eu parei mesmo? Ah, aqui está... "Esse cotidiano seguiu durante anos sendo o mesmo, sem qualquer alteração ou emoções mais fortes. Dias, meses... até que algo inesperado aconteceu e lhe chamou a atenção. Enquanto retornava para o burgo, caminhando a passos lentos pela estrada perto do final da tarde, passou por ela um cavaleiro misterioso. Todo vestido de preto e um enorme capuz sobre a cabeça, que lhe cobria quase que completamente o rosto, aquele homem envolto a um verdadeiro enigma quanto a própria identidade passo a povoar a sua mente. Foi amor à primeira vista e, por um longo e impreciso tempo, ela não o esqueceu. Mal sabia ela que aquele homem era o Conde de Roma" – concluiu aquele trecho, enquanto Helen limpava as lentes dos óculos avaliando o que havia escutado... realmente, teriam muito o que falar quanto ao texto e ao seu desenvolvimento. Principalmente, quando se tratava do destino da florista e de como teria de enfrentar o mundo inteiro para ficar com o homem que amava.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Terceiro Ato - O Conde de Roma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Um silêncio se fez na sala, como se os dois estivessem refletindo quanto ao que fariam diante de tamanha proximidade e os próximos passos que seriam dados a respeito daquele texto. De qualquer forma, Helen estava muito interessada em quem seria a famosa Lady de Francia... aquela que tentaria roubar o coração do Conde de Roma para si. Atenta ao texto, vez ou outra, olhava para Alan aguardando que lhe dissesse alguma coisa. No entanto, ele parecia estar com o pensamento longe, enquanto lhe encarava. Era como se uma espécie de transe houvesse o tomado naquele instante. Respirando fundo, decidiu retomar a leitura do texto, como uma maneira de retomar a atenção dele novamente.<br/>- A florista já havia ouvido falar sobre o famoso Conde de Roma e a sua enorme abnegação ao abrir mão de seus bens e direitos de herança para ingressar ao monastério. Ainda muito jovem, decidira esquecer de si para pensar apenas nos outros. Tantos anos de distância e saudades de sua terra natal, fizeram com que os monges o chamassem novamente, para que ele fosse confessor da Duquesa... Alan, quem será a Lady de Francia? – Helen interrompeu a leitura para, finalmente questioná-lo e sanar a própria curiosidade. Alan, por sua vez, piscou um pouco como se organizasse as ideias antes de responder aquela pergunta tão abrupta.<br/>- Eu ainda não decidi quem será a Duquesa, a Lady de Francia, Hell. Você tem alguma sugestão quanto a quem possa rivalizar com a florista? – interrogou com sincero zelo e cuidado, para que ela não observasse que ele já possuía alguns nomes em mente desde o começo.<br/>- Bom, eu não tenho nenhum nome que considere especial ou interessante. Então, deixo essa tarefa para você, já que tem tantas amigas – sorriu de lado ao responder, desviando o olhar para as folhas que estavam em suas mãos, ignorando como Alan a olhava profundamente.<br/>- Vamos lembrar que o Conde de Roma, por ter feito os votos de obediência do Ordem, deveria cumprir essa tarefa mesmo contra a sua vontade, como diz aqui nesta linha. Quanto a Lady de Francia, ela pode ser a Emma. O que acha? – seguiu questionador, começando a morder a parte interna da boca para não rir do modo contrariado que Helen apresentava. Não a imaginava sentindo ciúmes, quando sempre se mostrara tão livre.<br/>- Faz sentido... querido. Até porque, como está escrito neste parágrafo, a Lady de Francia sempre contava aos seus confessores quanto as suas aventuras com jovens rapazes. Com a chegada do Conde de Roma, se tornou sua maior diversão o deixar perturbado ao ouvir os detalhes mais sórdidos de seus tórridos encontros e vida amorosa. Cada vez que ela se retirava, após a confissão, ele passava horas refletindo e rezando. Nenhuma mulher no mundo seria capaz de fazê-lo abrir mão de seus votos. Pelo menos, ele demonstra alguma decência quanto à promessa feita – comentou um pouco contrariada, se levantando para pegar um cigarro na bolsa e acender. Sem prestar atenção nos gestos de Alan, seguiu até a janela para admirar a paisagem e meditar sobre o que faria. Talvez, fosse o momento de ir embora... <br/>- Em um domingo, profundamente imerso em seus próprios pensamentos, olhava para a rua fixamente. O som do farfalhar dos pintassilgos lhe aliviava das estranhas sensações que o aterrorizavam à noite. Sem perceber, avistou moça carregando a sua cesta de flores para mais um dia de trabalho. Sem notar, seus olhos esverdeados brilharam de excitação desconhecida, gerada pela curiosidade de saber quem era aquela criatura tão linda – Alan prosseguiu, vendo que ela se distanciava sem lhe dizer os verdadeiros motivos para tal ato. Observando que não lhe dava atenção, se ergueu do sofá e, caminhando lentamente, foi em sua direção lendo.<br/>- O Conde de Roma estava tão encantado que ficou a seguindo com os olhos. Notando que ela entrara na porta dos fundos do monastério, sorriu. Aquela era a sua chance de descobrir mais a respeito daquela pessoa tão misteriosa. Horas mais tarde, pôs o seu plano em ação, perguntando aos outros monges sobre quem se tratava. Elizabeth se chamava a florista, “que vivia com a família em um burgo próximo”, soube rapidamente pelas informações que lhe foram disponibilizadas. Disseram-lhe, ainda, que a mesma, sempre que podia os ajudava com algumas tarefas na cozinha durante os dias em que o trabalho era mais escasso – continuou falando frase a frase, oscilando a atenção entre o texto e a postura rígida de Helen olhando para a rua. <br/>	- Alan, eu acho melhor continuarmos amanhã com a leitura do texto – afirmou sem se virar, ainda fingindo estar atenta ao que acontecia do lado de fora, com o semblante sério.<br/>	- Eu gostaria que ficasse... – disse, colocando gentilmente a mão no cotovelo dela para que se virasse em sua direção e o encarasse. Queria entender quais os motivos a levaram a se fechar daquela forma inexplicável.<br/>	- Mais 1h e eu irei... tudo bem? – perguntou decidida, olhando firmemente dentro dos seus olhos, como se investigasse a sua alma.<br/>- Como quiser – respondeu, ainda com a mão depositada no cotovelo, como se aquilo pudesse a impedir de partir quando quisesse.<br/>- Seguimos, então... você parou aqui, Alan? – o questionou, recebendo em troca um gesto de concordância para que desse seguimento a leitura que estava sendo realizada.<br/>- Ela ia de e ao encontro dos seus mais secretos e profundos desejos. Desde o momento em que a viu, aquele pobre homem não conseguiu mais ter um instante sequer de sossego. Seus desejos e fantasias o dominavam, o torturando. Definitivamente, precisava exorcizar os sentimentos que estavam nascendo em seu peito... ele será covarde de não ficar com ela, Alan? – parou e o olhou novamente, ainda de pé, os dois. Ignorando a diferença de altura, ela se adiantou determinada. Fosse por uma coragem sobrechegada ou uma vontade antiga, não refletiu quanto ao que faria e efetivou o que tanto ansiava. Dando mais alguns passos à frente, encurtou a distância e o beijou.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Quarto Ato – Além das palavras</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O beijo, iniciado tão repentinamente, foi se intensificando. Com os corpos unidos, abraçados um ao outro, ignoravam completamente a vontade de respirar. Um beijo lento, tranquilo, sensual... as línguas seguiam se entrelaçando até que o ar se fizesse necessário nos pulmões. Ainda com as testas encostadas, tamanha proximidade, foi se desfazendo lentamente. Sabiam que não possuíam todo o tempo do mundo para ficarem juntos.<br/>
- Alan, me desculpe... eu não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça para fazer isso – disse se afastando sem o encarar.<br/>
- Eu não vejo motivos para essas palavras – a segurando pelo braço, com delicadeza, a fez novamente se virar em sua direção.<br/>
- Eu não me arrependo desse beijo, Helen... sei que você também não sente nenhum remorso – Alan se aproximou a fazendo segurar um pouco a respiração.<br/>
Sem pedir licença, os lábios foram em direção a bochecha e ao pescoço. A segurava, firmemente, pela cintura, a puxando cada vez para mais perto de si. Helen suspirou baixo, afagando os cabelos grisalhos entrelaçados em seus dedos. O queria tanto e há tanto tempo, que só imaginava quantas vezes havia pensado na hipótese de não o procurar mais. Ficar o mais longe possível seria a solução de todos os seus problemas.<br/>
A distância era sempre uma ótima saída para casos como esse. O melhor remédio para não desfazer um casamento... um matrimônio que todos acreditavam ser perfeito e feliz. Vídeos com sorrisos falsos e beijos frios, abraços para fotos nas revistas, palavras de orgulho que escondiam constrangimento. A comédia de erros estava em vigor e a única pergunta que restava era como continuar vivendo assim?<br/>
Não sabia ao certo como responder as suas próprias questões. Mas, sabia muito bem quais eram as suas obrigações e o cumprimento de cada norma social. Não seria a Anna Karenina enfrentando o mundo por um homem que não receberia o mesmo julgamento ao qual seria subjugada... retornaria ao seu centro, seguiria firme em sua decisão. Por mais que lhe custasse a alma, sentia que aquele era o momento do adeus.<br/>
- Eu preciso ir... – disse com a voz falha, quase como um sussurro, enquanto ele a beijava.<br/>
- Você sabe que é a Florista que luta para que o Conde não decida partir... principalmente, quando ele estava mais do que resolvido a pedir o seu afastamento temporário. Abandonaria o posto de confessor e os sonhos de conhecer melhor a jovem. A única no mundo que amou com sinceridade – argumentou, após interromper o beijo, a olhando nos olhos.<br/>
- O problema é que você espera que o destino nos pregue uma peça... que qualquer acontecimento nos deixe completamente confusos e nós dois não possamos mais nos afastar. Eu não posso, Alan... achei que seria forte o suficiente – se desvencilhou, pegando a bolsa e saindo sem olhar para trás.<br/>
Com lágrimas nos olhos, caminhava com passos largos pela rua, esquecendo do que quase fizera. Aceitaria o convite do marido para partirem aos Estados Unidos. Seria apenas mais um capítulo da sua história, um novo porto, uma nova trilha que faria os demais se perderem. Solitária e enganando as próprias vontades para seguir os sonhos dos outros. Qualquer boa atriz saberia que o maior segredo para ser grandiosa seria distrair o coração das coisas que realmente importam... morrer por dentro para renascer em cada novo personagem.</p><p>Os dias se passaram... lentos e cruéis, seu coração se partira e doía a cada segundo. Não imaginava que o amava tanto e com tamanha força. A ponto de lhe cortar as ânsias mais profundas, o simples fato de que Alan não insistira em vê-la e não havia tentado qualquer aproximação. Parecia que havia perdido o interesse após aquela saída abrupta. Foi então que, inesperadamente, recebera o restante do texto por e-mail.</p><p>Cara Helen,<br/>
Como está?<br/>
Espero que esteja ocorrendo tudo bem com você e sua família.<br/>
Aproveito para lhe enviar a parte final do Conde de Roma. Como já havia dito, as suas colocações e sugestões serão valiosas. O convite ainda está de pé... caso ainda queira participar.<br/>
Um abraço,<br/>
Alan</p><p>Ao terminar a leitura daquele breve recado, salvou o anexo em seu laptop. Imprimindo as páginas enviadas, respirou fundo e saiu do escritório. Descendo as escadas, quase mecanicamente, caminhou até o pátio da casa para refrescar a mente. Precisava de silêncio para pensar. Compreender a frieza imposta naquelas palavras. Certamente, estava magoado com a sua atitude e considerava que havia sido tratado como um brinquedo... estava convicta de que mandara o texto apenas por mera educação e que encontrara outra para o papel.<br/>
Controlando a respiração e a vontade de chorar, apenas pensava que Alan a esqueceria e seguiria em frente. Não perderia tempo com uma pessoa que se via tão confusa em relação aos próprios sentimentos. Enxugando uma lágrima teimosa que insistira em cair, se sentou no chão e ficou olhando para o céu por incontáveis minutos.<br/>
Se levantando, limpou as calças sujas pela grama e retornou para o interior da casa. Sem fazer qualquer barulho que anunciasse a sua presença, viu que o marido e os filhos se divertiam na sala. Aquela cena a fez abrir um leve sorriso e ficar feliz ao ver o quanto amavam uns aos outros. Aquilo a fez ficar parada no corredor por um tempo, apenas como espectadora, até decidir subir as escadas e pegar os papéis impressos.<br/>
Caminhando pelo corredor, entrou novamente no escritório, agarrando os papéis e uma caneta para se sentar na cadeira. Tamborilando a caneta na cabeça e na mesa, iniciou a leitura lentamente, murmurando as frases que se somavam umas as outra.<br/>
- Enquanto ele a ensinava sobre os preceitos teológicos e questões filosóficas que aprendera em seus anos de estudo, ela lhe mostrava a beleza presente nas coisas mais simples. Ambos sem se dar conta do tempo que passavam juntos e, principalmente, do quanto já se amavam pareciam seguir inocentes um caminho sem volta. Era amor no estado mais puro, aquele que fazia perder a noção do que estava ao seu redor, aquele que fazia com que se mudasse a direção – Helen pausou e pôs as duas mãos no rosto, olhando em outra direção pensativa. Havia partes em que Alan estava escrevendo sobre os dois e não a respeito de personagens...<br/>
- Tão notório que o encantamento que ambos possuíam em relação um ao outro, que os assuntos fluíam, como velhos conhecidos se reencontrando após anos sem se ver. Os monges, do monastério, começaram a se preocupar com tamanha proximidade. Diziam a ele que não era prudente ser tão próximo de uma mulher e que, o melhor, era se afastar dela definitivamente. Por mais que se defendesse, tinha que cumprir a sua promessa e seguir a sua sina... Nesse mesmo tempo, a jovem já sonhava com ele todas as noites, o amava com todo o coração. Jamais se imaginaria casada com outro homem que não fosse ele, o seu Conde de Roma – pausando novamente a leitura, ouviu no andar inferior vozes masculinas conversando. Sabia quem era, mas não acreditava que fosse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Quinto Ato - Outra luz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alan subiu as escadas tranquilamente, passando pelo corredor até chegar à porta indicada. Precisava conversar com Helen e resolver as coisas. Não queria esquecê-la, nem terminar algo que mal havia começado... aquele era o momento em que se decidiria tudo.<br/>
Dando duas batidas na porta, viu Helen abrir uma fresta e lhe dar passagem, para que entrasse. Em silêncio, ambos se olharam por algum tempo, até que Alan decidiu iniciar o assunto.<br/>
- Eu quis vir conversar com você pessoalmente – falou com as duas mãos no bolso.<br/>
- Olha, eu sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu na sua casa... – se explicou desapontada.<br/>
- Então, você se arrependeu mesmo? – perguntou a olhando fixamente.<br/>
- Não do que eu fiz, mas como as coisas aconteceram – cruzou os braços junto ao peito, olhando para o lado.<br/>
- Entendo... e o que achou do texto? – perguntou mudando de assunto.<br/>
- Gostei bastante, principalmente, a parte que diz que todos os seus pensamentos estavam voltados ao seu Conde de Roma. Pois, desde que o conheceu, sonhava com ele todas as noites e não se imaginava mais com quem quer que seja. O amava tanto que perdia a noção de tempo e espaço... nada era mais importante do que vê-lo feliz e estar ao lado dele – disse com sinceridade abrindo um leve sorriso.<br/>
- Eu prefiro mais a parte que o Conde ficava a observando e apreciando todos os seus detalhes mais insignificantes. Poderia passar a vida inteira se dedicando a ver o jeito que a sua Florista caminha, sorria e ainda era capaz de se encantar diante dos pequenos milagres da vida. Se perdendo no fogo daqueles olhos castanhos, percebeu o quanto estava apaixonado e como o seu coração batia mais forte apenas por estar tão perto dela – respondeu se aproximando.<br/>
- Os dois eram bons companheiros, não acha? Se entendiam e consideravam a companhia um do outro mais importante do que as convenções sociais que o prendiam – falou, despreocupadamente, passando a ponta dos dedos nos cabelos de Helen.<br/>
- Há uma parte que me preocupa no texto... como faríamos a cena em que os dois correm para se proteger da chuva dentro da cabana? – questionou, erguendo o rosto para ver as suas reações.<br/>
- Bem, teríamos que pensar nisso juntos. Estaremos molhados, na verdade encharcados, e teríamos que retirar as roupas um do outro – Alan respondeu segurando o riso diante do semblante de preocupação de Helen.<br/>
- Algo tão sublime quanto o amor, tem uma origem divina... sendo assim, como poderia ser pecado? Gosto da argumentação que ela usa para o convencer a quebrar os votos e se entregar. Ainda mais quando questiona se ambos se amavam, não estariam fazendo nada errado – disse ainda o olhando, fugindo do assunto levantado, porém indo ao ponto que ele desejava.<br/>
- A Florista não está errada na indagação. Eu, por exemplo, me faço a mesma pergunta olhando para você agora – enquanto dizia isso, colocava a mão de Helen em seu rosto e começava a beijar a ponta de seus dedos.<br/>
- Aqui não... os meus filhos e o meu marido estão no andar de baixo – sussurrou com os olhos fechados.<br/>
- Amanhã você vai novamente até a minha casa e resolvemos isso. Até breve, Hell – Alan se afastou, sem dar chance para que Helen respondesse se iria ou não aparecer no dia seguinte.</p><p>Naquela manhã, Helen tomou o café da manhã apressada e com os pensamentos distantes. Estava ansiosa com o que sucederia assim que chegasse ao apartamento de Alan. Por mais que fingisse segurança diante dele, no fundo tinha medo de fazer alguma bobagem e acabar jogando toda a sua vida fora.<br/>
O trajeto nunca foi tão longo e, mal entrando no apartamento, sentiu que ele a puxava para perto de si e a beijava. Sentindo que Helen o envolvia com as pernas e suspirava contra a sua boca, ambos se deixaram levar pelos seus instintos.<br/>
Foi um beijo lento, cuidadoso e intenso... ele a apertava forte contra o corpo, enquanto ela o acariciava no rosto. Se ajustando melhor um ao outro, se movimentavam para aumentar a excitação ao máximo. Já não conseguiam mais interromper o beijo.<br/>
Puxando os cabelos castanhos, delicadamente com os dedos, Alan fez com que Helen expusesse o pescoço para que pudesse usufruir de cada pedaço de pelo disponível aos seus lábios. Ela retribuía, arranhando o seu couro cabeludo, em um gesto cheio de veneração.<br/>
- Me diz o que você quer – disse apertando os seios dela por cima da roupa, iniciando uma lenta masturbação.<br/>
- Eu quero você... – ela tentava falar, mas o sangue fervia de tal modo que os seus pensamentos não eram mais coerentes e se tornavam extremamente nebulosos.<br/>
Alan sentia os dedos frios de Helen contrastando com o calor de sua pele... o seu corpo fervia de excitação e desejo. Sem pensar muito, a prendeu contra a parede e retirou a sua blusa, dando leves pausas nos beijos que ainda trocavam. Era uma verdadeira tempestade de fogo que se aproximava e, ele, sentia o seu membro já pulsar dentro das calças, implorando para ser libertado.<br/>
A levando no colo até o quarto, se despiram pelo caminho, fazendo com que Helen se deitasse na cama e pudesse admirar os seus já duros e eriçados. Alan se curvou sobre ela, lambendo e chupando cada um lentamente, com toda a atenção que considerava necessária. Querendo que ela sentisse naqueles instantes todo o amor e a vontade que ele tinha de lhe dar prazer.<br/>
- Alan... – sussurrou, gemendo baixinho.<br/>
- O que foi? – perguntou, mesmo já sabendo o que ela queria.<br/>
- Me faça sua agora... me fode – o gemido se tornou mais alto, fazendo com que ela arqueasse o corpo.<br/>
Com a mão na intimidade dela, ficou admirando as suas reações ao ser estimulada. Vendo que Helen friccionava o sexo contra a sua mão, Alan, manteve os movimentos circulares no clitóris, enquanto com os outros dedos começava a estocá-la.<br/>
Queria sentir cada traço de calor que emanava do corpo dela. Ouvir palavras sem nexo que simbolizavam todo o prazer que lhe era proporcionado. Alan queria tudo... a beijava insistentemente, indo da cintura até o quadril, até chegar à parte interna das coxas.<br/>
Com chupões e mordidas, roçava os dentes, fazendo com que Helen se contorcesse com as sensações que se misturavam. Sorrindo, passou a língua pela virilha, observando que ela estava já prestes a gozar... intensificando os movimentos, queria que aquele fosse o primeiro de muitos orgasmos que ela poderia ter naquele dia.<br/>
Seus dedos ficaram encharcados... Alan chupava cada um deles a olhando totalmente em fôlego e com os olhos semicerrados o encarando. Já voltando a dar sua atenção com a boca, movia a língua de várias formas, antes de chupar a intimidade de Helen.<br/>
A sugava com vontade. Queria a ver chegando perto do precipício novamente, mesmo que lhe doesse ter os seus cabelos puxados com aquela força que Helen empregava. Não pararia até que ela apertasse a sua cabeça com as pernas e gemesse mais alto... o que não demorou para acontecer.<br/>
Se deitando sobre ela, lhe beijou ferozmente, fazendo com que Helen provasse o gosto do próprio orgasmo. Ela se movia debaixo de Alan, o segurando com a mão para que compartilhasse a mesma sensação de luxúria que experimentava.<br/>
O conduzindo para dentro de si, deixou que ele entrasse com uma só estocada... as respirações estavam irregulares. Com movimentos cada vez mais rápidos e oscilantes, ambos estavam quase atingindo o ápice. Helen cravava as unhas curtas em seus ombros... Alan lutava para não gozar antes dela.<br/>
- Hell... me guie até você – disse em meio a um gemido sôfrego.<br/>
- Mais forte... mais forte, Alan... eu.... – gritava por ele, o empurrando para dentro de si com a ajuda das pernas. O que o fez se perder totalmente ao sentir aquele aperto e o corpo dela como se latejasse.<br/>
Um arrepio lhe cortou a espinha, fazendo com que ele soltasse um gemido rouco e alto de prazer ao ejacular dentro dela. Alan permaneceu alguns minutos sobre Helen, dando pequenos beijos, tentando recuperar o fôlego... tombando em seguida para o lado e a puxando para si com certa força.<br/>
- Eu amo você, Alan – sussurrou, com o rosto encostado no peito dele.<br/>
- Pode ter certeza de que eu a amo muito mais – respondeu com os olhos fechados a abraçando.<br/>
- O Conde de Roma e a Florista não podem se separar... – Helen comentou com a voz meio abafada e sonolenta.<br/>
- Isso dependerá dela... você sabe. Depois que eles se tornaram um só, o sofrimento será imenso para ambos em uma separação – falou com sinceridade.<br/>
- Como termina a estória deles? Você só escreveu até a parte em que eles faziam amor dentro da cabana... – disse encostando o queixo no peito dele para encará-lo.<br/>
- Eu não escrevi um final – riu abertamente.<br/>
- Mas, certamente, o Conde de Roma segurou a sua Florista e a beijou na frente de todos. Expôs ao mundo inteiro que a amava... muito mais do que a si mesmo, desde a primeira vez que a viu. Mesmo assustada com a atitude dele, se entregou completamente. É provável que, nem em seus sonhos mais ocultos, acreditasse que ele um dia seria completamente seu – concluiu a olhando com um sorriso nos lábios.<br/>
- Você é terrível sabia? – Helen deu um leve tapa no rosto dele, rindo por ter sido enganada.<br/>
- Sei e você me ama, justamente, por isso... até porque você também não é fácil. Isso me faz perguntar o que você acha que a Florista pretende fazer, agora que conhece toda a verdade? – interrogou a encarando.<br/>
- Amar o Conde de Roma... você acha que isso será o suficiente? – respondeu com uma nova pergunta.<br/>
- Talvez. Isso é algo que só o tempo dirá – Alan a beijou e ambos ficaram em silêncio.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>